


法蘭克的禮物

by kariri



Category: Gifted (2017), Political Animals
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 10:01:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10988634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kariri/pseuds/kariri
Summary: 法蘭克舅舅和T.J.拉郎配





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 出場人物以天才的禮物（Gifted）還有政壇野獸為主，就是個法蘭克舅舅跟T.J.的拉郎配。  
> 內有天才的禮物（Gifted）劇情雷，寫文順暢關係名字直接用中文翻譯。  
> 可能會有世界觀問題、不合邏輯處，如地理位置風俗習慣等等，欠缺考據等等，畢竟窩不是米國人，不想再糾結了就隨心所欲寫，介意者退散，謝謝。

經過那些讓人心力交瘁的監護權大戰，以及中間因此惹出的各種麻煩，法蘭克和瑪莉的生活總算重新回到正軌，雖說和過去多少有些不一樣，例如瑪莉還是得去波士頓看外婆Evelyn。

即便伊芙琳現在忙得不可開交，但她還是願意挪出時間分給瑪莉，只是兩人的聚會大多時候還是在麻省理工的研究室，一起研究著黛安留下的納維斯托克斯方程式解法。

法蘭克知道這事後不太高興，然而他也明白對伊芙琳來說，數學是她捧在手心的寶貝，不管是丈夫孩子都沒有一個比得過，除非是像黛安和瑪莉這種對數學極度有天賦的孩子吧。

想到這裡，他聳了聳肩，反正對伊芙琳來說，他就是個失敗品，更是阻止她回去研究她最愛的數學的惡魔。

先不管他和伊芙琳的愛恨情仇，現在的重點是瑪莉。

要知道，瑪莉去了波士頓這麼多次，卻只去過伊芙琳的家和麻省理工學院的研究室，這實在太誇張了！

法蘭克不滿地想，這已經超過不太高興的等級，而是非常不高興。

他本來想陪著瑪莉去波士頓，然而說實在話，他負擔不起每一次的機票錢，即便搭廉航也不行，伊芙琳會願意替瑪莉出機票錢，並不代表他就能得到免費的機票。

更何況要扶養瑪莉，接案子修船怎麼想都不夠，他是已經重新拿起書本，想著或許能在當地找份工作，不過說來簡單做起來卻不容易，但這些都是他自己需要解決的問題，現在的重點還是在瑪莉身上。

他希望瑪莉能多探索這個世界，更別提波士頓了，這個他和黛安生長的地方，他希望瑪莉能多看看。

他出生在波士頓，長在波士頓，更在波士頓工作了好一段時間，某方面來說那裡算是他的家，曾經是。

總之，當瑪莉的學校放了暑假，他在和瑪莉討論過後，決定帶她來一次公路旅行，反正他也許久沒回去波士頓了。

只是這個計畫果然遭到了伊芙琳的強烈反對。

「法蘭克，我希望你搞清楚狀況，從你家開車到波士頓，你是認真的嗎？佛羅里達州到波士頓的距離你知道有多遠嗎？更別提你還帶著瑪莉，你考慮過她能否負擔這樣的旅行嗎，何況沒人跟你換手，疲勞駕駛發生車禍的機率有多高，相信我不用提醒你！」

法蘭克煩躁地拿著手機，一邊搔著頭髮，一邊聽著伊芙琳冷冷的質疑，「路上有休息站，況且我們打算一路玩過去──」

「難道兩張坦帕到波士頓的來回機票你都負擔不起？那我怎麼放心把瑪莉交給你照顧！」伊芙琳打斷了法蘭克，聲音拔高。

正在一旁拚樂高的瑪莉已經走了過來，扯了扯法蘭克的T恤下襬，但法蘭克只是擺擺手示意等他和伊芙琳講完電話。

「法蘭克，跟伊芙琳說，是我吵著想要公路旅行的，不是你。」瑪莉見法蘭克不理他，兩手抓著法蘭克鍛鍊得結實的手臂，一邊用腳抵著法蘭克的長腿試圖往上爬，一邊對著手機的方向大叫。

「那是瑪莉的聲音嗎？嗨瑪莉。」聽到瑪莉的聲音，伊芙琳馬上放軟了聲音，打完招呼，她又恢復成冷酷的女強人聲線，「寶貝，妳的法蘭克舅舅是個大人了，應該要有基本的判斷能力。」

「伊芙琳，妳就安靜個五秒聽我說完行嗎！」法蘭克一邊抓緊外甥女，讓她在自己的身上亂爬亂踩，一邊對電話裡的伊芙琳吼道。

「聽著，這次去波士頓，去程我會和瑪莉一起搭飛機，聽瑪莉說妳現在遇到了一點研究上的麻煩，正忙得分不開身，能不打斷妳的研究甚至替妳省下一次飛來這裡接瑪莉的時間，想必妳定會欣然接受吧。」

「別說得好像我連這點時間都撥不出來，不就三個多小時的飛行時間而已嗎！」

伊芙琳的態度還是很強硬，但法蘭克已經聽出了她語氣中的軟化與猶豫，他再接再勵的說道：「恰好瑪莉放暑假了，我手頭上的工作也告一段落，這回我帶她過去，待的時間也可以長點，之後我們打算慢慢一路玩回去。」

「那你們的交通工具呢？」伊芙琳懷疑的說。

「我自有安排。」

「我就怕你說這種不負責任的話！算了算了，機票我出，你現在馬上更改取消這個愚蠢的計畫，我可不想瑪莉受折磨，在你不知哪裡折騰來的破車上被太陽曝曬。」伊芙琳負氣說道。

「我可不想欠妳人情，何況兩張來回機票我還付得起，不用妳擔心。」法蘭克直接回絕了伊芙琳，他可不想在這上頭受控制，和伊芙琳打交道也有快三十年了，他非常明白該怎麼應付他這個控制狂母親。

「總之就這麼決定了，只是打電話來通知妳一聲，掰。」

「法蘭克！你別胡鬧──」

法蘭克直接掛斷手機，伊芙琳的聲音戛然而止，他低下頭對著瑪莉笑了笑，「我跟妳打賭，若不是我們明天就出發，伊芙琳肯定明天就會氣急敗壞地出現了。」

「法蘭克你真壞。」瑪莉說完這句話，就蹦蹦跳跳地跑回去玩她的樂高了。

「嘿，少全推我身上，這個計畫妳也有一份的，行李整理好了嗎？」法蘭克不甘示弱的嚷嚷了一句。

「整理──好了──」瑪莉喊道。

其實他原本的確打算開著他的小卡車慢慢北上，伊芙琳說的那些他都考慮過，他想著慢慢開，在中途過個兩三夜，畢竟中間有這麼多地方可以玩。

何況除了他的體力，瑪莉的體力及旅途的舒適度都要顧慮，在高速公路上開長程可是件無聊的事情，然而不管怎麼說，跟兩張來回機票比起來，開車要省錢太多太多了，就是花的時間久了點。

為了不讓伊芙琳真的氣到跑來，法蘭克決定寫信給母親，他就是想打電話氣氣她，不否認某方面也有聽聽她聲音的意思，當然他是不會承認這點的。

他將自己的旅行計畫附上，準備先帶著瑪莉飛到波士頓待幾天，然後租車慢慢開回佛羅里達，他選了有名的車行，可以在波士頓租車，坦帕還車，價格便宜實惠，車子也新，伊芙琳就吃這套，當然，會不會照旅行計畫走是他說了算。

放下手機，法蘭克再次檢查了自己的行李，當然還有瑪莉的，確認沒問題後，他就帶著瑪莉去找蘿貝塔，順便把佛雷及其他兩隻貓托給她照顧。

「你們會回來的吧？」蘿貝塔不放心地問。  
「當然，我們可還有人質在妳手上呢。」法蘭克玩笑的說道，同時眨了眨他蔚藍色的眼睛，露出一個即便他滿臉鬍子，依然會讓人融化的甜蜜笑容。

「少跟我來這套，我幫你們準備了些三明治可以在路上吃，法蘭克，你可別餓到了我的小瑪莉。」蘿貝塔凶狠的瞪向法蘭克威脅道。

「蘿貝塔，我們會回來的啦，別忘了我們還有一場演唱會沒辦呢！」瑪莉在旁高興地說，一邊抓著蘿貝塔的手搖晃，又跑去摸了摸三隻貓咪，一一和牠們道別，「再見佛雷，再見喬治，再見茉莉。」

三人又聊了幾句，接著法蘭克就帶著瑪莉回家了。

隔天，法蘭克將行李拿上他那台小卡車，瑪莉很自動自發地坐上副駕駛座，「法蘭克，別忘了你的太陽眼鏡。」

「親愛的，妳真貼心。」

兩人又拌了幾句嘴，接著法蘭克跳上車，戴上瑪莉特別提醒過的太陽眼鏡，一邊往坦帕機場開去。

抵達機場，他背著行李袋，一邊牽著背著大背包的瑪莉去領登記證，領完登機證兩人就在機場打發時間，等待登機時間到。他們找了個空位坐下，享受蘿貝塔的愛心三明治，一邊為三明治的美味讚嘆不已。

「我必須說，即便吃了這麼多次，每次蘿貝塔的都還是讓我感到驚奇。」法蘭克誇張地說。

「我完全同意你。」瑪莉嚴肅地回道，邊大口嚼著三明治，邊用力點了點她的頭，披散在肩上的金髮也跟著晃了晃。

吃完三明治，甥舅兩人又逛了逛機場的商店，雖說瑪莉搭飛機的次數不少，不過之前都是和伊芙琳一起，第一次跟法蘭克一起搭飛機，瑪莉非常的興奮，雖然伊芙琳也對她很好，但還是跟在法蘭克舅舅身邊最自由自在，她想做什麼就做什麼，法蘭克基本上不太會干涉她，除非她真的做了不對的事。

等待時間很快就過去，兩人順利登機，並在飛機上找到位置，法蘭克幫瑪莉將隨身行李放好，等飛機起飛後，他跟空姐要了一杯果汁和酒。

看著空姐比平常燦爛十倍的笑容和熱情，瑪莉忍不住停下正在看的動畫片，拿下耳機，用手肘頂了頂法蘭克，「法蘭克，原來你真的那麼受歡迎？」說話的同時，她馬上回憶起在自家撞見史蒂文森小姐的那幕，那真是太尷尬了。

想到史蒂文森小姐，瑪莉突然發現她的舅舅似乎沒有固定交往對象，或許他跟史蒂文森小姐曾經有點什麼吧，只是現在已經沒有了，她很確定，畢竟史蒂文森小姐身邊已經有了固定的交往對象。

「我一直都很受歡迎好嗎？」法蘭克伸手揉了揉瑪莉的頭髮。

「怎麼會，留著一臉醜不拉基的鬍子，誰看得到你的臉啊？」瑪莉做了個鬼臉，戴上耳機繼續看動畫，不理會旁邊抗議的法蘭克。

「哪裡醜，明明很酷的好嗎！」

（待續）

*查資料查到熄火，竟然還寫不到T.J.出現，痛哭流涕。

20170522 更新

 

三個小時很快就過了，飛機落地後，法蘭克抱著已經睡著的瑪莉下了飛機，同時背著行李袋與瑪莉的大背包，他聽見放在褲子口袋裡的手機響個不停，可惜他實在沒手接聽，旁邊的路人被鈴聲吵得忍不住瞪向法蘭克，但看到他分身乏術的樣子，瞬間露出同情的眼神。

隨著法蘭克走到機場大廳，手機鈴響也一路跟隨，瑪莉很快就被吵醒了，她半直起身，揉了揉眼睛，聲音有著剛睡醒時的迷糊與溫軟，「法蘭克，我們到了嗎？」

「是啊親愛的，妳可以自己下來走了嗎？」法蘭克輕輕拍了拍瑪莉，然後將她放在地上。

「法蘭克，電話。」瑪莉一邊伸手討要自己的大背包，一邊對法蘭克說：「一定是伊芙琳打來的。」

「肯定是，親愛的妳幫我接吧。」法蘭克空出手將手機遞給瑪莉，一邊協助她背上背包，然後牽著她的手繼續走。

伊芙琳氣急敗壞的聲音隨著瑪莉按下接聽鍵後瞬間傳出，但瑪莉很快打斷了她，畢竟伊芙琳生起氣來是沒完沒了的。

「法蘭克你終於──」

「嗨，伊芙琳。」

「瑪莉，我的親親，你們現在在哪裡？」

「在妳背後。」法蘭克笑咪咪的說。

就見眼前背對著他們，穿著剪裁時尚的米色套裝，給人一股俐落感覺的金髮女子身子一震，瞬間回過頭，原本就凌厲的氣勢變得更加高漲。

「你！」

「伊芙琳！」瑪莉及時出來救火，她上前抱住了伊芙琳的腰，仰起頭，「妳來接我們嗎？」

面對肖似女兒的孫女，伊芙琳瞬間軟化下來，蹲下身給瑪莉一個擁抱，「是啊，我來接你們了，我好想妳啊瑪莉，最近過得如何？」

瑪莉回抱了自己的外婆，並在她站起身時主動牽住她的手，一邊開始嘰嘰喳喳的說起她近來的生活。

法蘭克見狀，微微一笑，跟在這對祖孫後頭，直到三人都坐上車，才總算和伊芙琳說到話。

「法蘭克，雖然你來了，但瑪莉這段時間還是得跟著我，你明白吧？」伊芙琳在跟法蘭克禮貌性的問候後，先發制人的說。

「當然明白，不過妳沒空時，我總可以帶瑪莉在波士頓晃晃吧。」法蘭克嘻皮笑臉的說，毫不在意伊芙琳強硬的態度。

「隨你。」伊芙琳冷冷的說，她還沒原諒法蘭克帶給她的驚嚇。

等車子開到了伊芙琳的家，法蘭克將行李拿下車，跟著瑪莉參觀了一下她在這裡的房間，並和她一起將她的行李安頓好，伊芙琳開口了。

「法蘭克，過來。」

法蘭克看著打開蘋果電腦後沉迷在數學中的瑪莉，知道暫時不用擔心他，一把背起自己的行李，走了過去。

伊芙琳掃了一眼法蘭克的行李，「我帶你去客房。」

「嗯？」法蘭克下意識的發出了疑惑的聲音，他沒想到伊芙琳會準備他的房間，他之前已經聯絡了幾個在波士頓的老朋友，想著待在波士頓的這段時間或許能輪流去他們家打擾一宿。

伊芙琳沒好氣地瞪了他一眼，也沒說什麼，就埋頭向前走。

法蘭克識時務的沒說話，他不打算拒絕母親的好意。

「客房有盥洗室，外頭的洗衣機烘衣機隨你用，雖然我很想說冰箱的食物隨便你吃，但我想你還是自行解決吧，其他時候你愛去哪就去哪，我懶得管你，總之，等瑪莉有空可以跟你去逛逛了，我會再通知你，反正不會是今天。」

法蘭克點點頭，他很明白自家母親的意思，反正從小他和黛安也吃習慣外賣了，雖說伊芙琳過去勉強是全職主婦，但煮飯這事從不在她的行程表上，加上自己才剛成功擺了她一道，這些小讓步都是可行的，這些反應也都還在他和瑪莉的預料之中。

之後三人外出用餐，吃完飯後伊芙琳就準備前往麻省理工，本來她打算一個人過去，但瑪莉卻吵著想跟，說是有些問題想討論，她一秒也不願意等。

拗不過瑪莉，伊芙琳無奈的看了一眼法蘭克，臉上寫著「這不能怪我」。

法蘭克皺著眉看回去，臉上也寫著「妳太寵瑪莉了」，不過法蘭克想著瑪莉已經睡過一覺又吃過東西，看起來很有精神，便答應了。

伊芙琳帶著瑪莉前往麻省理工，法蘭克也跟了過去，他去到伊芙琳和山藍教授的研究室，和山藍教授及伊芙琳的研究夥伴打了幾個招呼，確認瑪莉在這很開心，就離開了，畢竟那些繞來繞去的數學問題不是他的強項。

他在麻省理工的校園中漫無目的地走著，腦海中閃過了許多和妹妹有關的回憶，不知道黛安當年是否也曾這樣漫步校園中？當時她又在想什麼呢？可惜自己這輩子都不會知道了。

法蘭克收回思緒，決定把逛校園這事情留著和瑪莉一起做，現在是他自己的時間，不如先回去波士頓大學附近晃晃，反正這裡距離波士頓並不算太遠。

法蘭克搭上往波士頓大學的公車，下車後又走了一段路，很快就到了。他在校園中逛了逛，然後就往自己以前工作的地方走去，本來只是想看看，誰知卻遇到過去的同事，兩人聊了幾句，不知怎的莫名討論起哲學上的問題，但路邊實在不是個方便繼續討論的地點，對方本想邀法蘭克去自己的研究室，但法蘭克拒絕了，最後兩人便決定前往以前常去的酒吧。

進到酒吧中，兩人在吧檯坐下，各點了一杯啤酒就又聊了起來。

「所以你帶你外甥女來看你媽？」法蘭克的同事傑若米問道。

「是啊，現在是她們祖孫倆的時間，我這可憐的男人就被趕出來了。」法蘭克喝了口啤酒，模糊帶過。

傑若米認同的點點頭，「我能明白，是說，你真沒打算再回來？」雖說法蘭克已離開不少年，但就方才討論給他的感覺，法蘭克的思路和論點還是如過往般犀利。

「也不是說回來就能回來的吧？況且佛羅里達的生活挺悠閒的，我很滿意。」法蘭克喝了口啤酒，笑笑的說。

「要也不是不能安排，不過一切仍取決在你。」傑若米也拿起啤酒喝了口。

這時法蘭克放在桌上的手機傳來訊息提示聲，他看了眼，發現是伊芙琳傳來的，表示她會帶瑪莉去吃晚餐，要他自己想辦法解決，別來打擾她和瑪莉的祖孫時光。

法蘭克回傳訊息表示知道了，就繼續和傑若米聊天，酒過三巡後，傑若米表示他該離開了，畢竟隔天他還有課，法蘭克卻還想再留下來待一會，於是和傑若米道別後，他繼續坐在吧檯，有一搭沒一搭的喝著酒，偶爾和吧檯裡的酒保聊個兩句，如同他在佛羅里達時的日子。

時間不知不覺的過去，喝下肚的酒水開始起作用，法蘭克去了趟洗手間，然後繼續回到吧檯前發呆。

酒保早已經習慣各式各樣的人，因此也沒覺得奇怪，只在法蘭克的酒杯空了的時候，詢問是否再來一杯啤酒或換喝點什麼。

法蘭克又點了杯啤酒，這時，他聞到一股混雜著酒氣的香水味，同時有個人在他身旁的空位坐了下來。

 

（待續）

寫到一半查資料查到超暴躁（我對劍橋到波士頓的距離毫無概念，看wiki看到要吐，還開google map根本有病），總之有Bug的話就先讓他去吧……


	2. Chapter 2

20170524更新

 

「嘿，來杯……呃，你推薦的？」

隨著對方說話的聲音，濃烈的威士忌味道逸散而出，幾乎要蓋掉他身上華麗的香水味，法蘭克覺得，這男人給他的感覺就像盛開到極致、花香濃郁芬芳卻準備凋零、淋滿了酒精的花。

法蘭克沒細聽酒保說了什麼，但旁邊的男人笑了，側面看去，他可以看到對方豐潤的臉頰，還有稜角分明的下巴線條，以及笑瞇了眼的表情。

「你……在看我？」

法蘭克沒料到男人突然轉過來向他搭話，但他只是微愣了下，隨即大方點頭，「我好奇酒保會給你什麼酒。」

「我也很好奇，等酒來了我們就知道了。」

男人還是一臉笑意，法蘭克注意到他的眼神有些朦朧，這時才注意到他身上的衣服，看似手工訂製的合身西裝外套，裡頭搭了件看起來質料不錯的白襯衫，但已經有些皺褶了，白襯衫的一角沒紮進褲頭中，鬆鬆的落在外面，襯衫領口的扣子也開了兩顆，可以隱約看到他掛在頸子上的銀鍊和鎖骨。

法蘭克克制自己不要繼續打量對方，他一樣笑了笑，「對，等酒來了就知道了。」

這時酒保將法蘭克的啤酒送上，法蘭克正要拿起酒杯，就被旁邊的男人搶先拿了過去。

「啤酒？當地的嗎？好喝嗎？」

法蘭克看出男人醉得不輕，卻似乎仍想馬上嘗一口他的酒，只是勉強克制住，「當地的，你喝吧，這杯我請。」

「謝了，我也請你喝一杯。」說完，男人隨即略提高聲音，對酒保說道：「不管你要給我什麼，都給旁邊的這……這人來一杯，再給他一杯啤酒。」

說完，他扭頭看向法蘭克，還是滿臉笑意，「怎麼稱呼？」

法蘭克正要開口，對方卻將啤酒放在桌上，甩了甩頭，似乎要甩掉自己的醉意，繼續開口道：「應該我先自我介紹，你可以叫我……呃，TJ。」

「好的，TJ，你可以叫我法蘭克。」

「法蘭克是嗎？嗨……法蘭克。」

TJ重複了下法蘭克的名字，這是酒保將兩人的調酒送上，還有法蘭克的啤酒。

TJ再度抓起法蘭克請他的啤酒，「慶祝，認識新朋友，我們應該舉杯。」他笑咪咪的示意法蘭克也拿起啤酒。

法蘭克只覺得眼前這人醉得不輕，有些在胡言亂語了，然而即便如此，他還是很配合的拿起酒杯，兩人將酒杯互碰，玻璃杯發出清脆聲響，接著同時仰頭灌下一大口酒。

「唔，當地啤酒……」TJ隨興的用袖口抹去唇邊的酒漬，染了酒液的紅唇閃著濕潤的光澤，露出一抹燦爛的笑容，「果然好喝。」

法蘭克有些恍神的盯著他的唇，下意識又喝了一口酒，「很高興你喜歡。」說完這句話，他突然啊了一聲，總算想起眼前這個讓他覺得有些熟悉的人是誰了──Thomas James "T.J." Hammond，前總統巴德及現任國務卿伊蓮的兒子。

「嗯？看來你認出我了？」TJ大言不慚的說，他整個人斜倚著吧檯，右手撐著自己的臉頰，由下往上看著法蘭克，左手則拿著啤酒杯輕晃。

「我該要個簽名嗎？哈哈。」法蘭克笑了笑，拿起啤酒杯在TJ的酒杯上輕碰了下，「敬，認識新朋友。」然後又仰頭喝了一大口。

TJ對於法蘭克毫不在意的態度有些吃驚，不過他現在已經醉得不輕，腦子糊裡糊塗的，他以為自己還保持著平常遊戲人間的模樣，其實他的臉上已露出了真實的想法。

法蘭克看到TJ的反應有些詫異，眼前的男人的笑容還沒來得及從嘴角收起，湖綠色的眼睛略略睜大，因為酒醉的原因看起來水汪汪的，更泛著紅，好像隨時要哭了一樣。

或許是他也有些醉了，法蘭克忍不住伸手揉了下TJ凌亂微捲的蓬鬆褐髮，此舉讓TJ的眼睛瞪得更大，法蘭克的神智此時也回籠，他瞬間收手，掩飾性的又喝了一大口啤酒，TJ也有些慌張的喝了口啤酒，在放下酒杯後，兩人瞪著對方，同時大笑出聲。

「我……我以為你要哭了……哈哈哈。」法蘭克邊笑邊說。

TJ也笑得不行，「哈哈哈哈，你是把我當成狗了吧？」

不遠處的酒保忍不住搖搖頭，醉鬼的腦迴路只有醉鬼能理解。

「所以，你來波士頓玩嗎？」

兩人總算停下笑，又針對剛剛的失態胡說了幾句，法蘭克向TJ問道。

「嗯，算是吧，你呢？」TJ拿起插在調酒中的芹菜啃了一口，露出厭惡的表情。

「帶我外甥女來看我媽，去了哪啊？」法蘭克隨口回答，然後喝了口調酒，只覺烈酒瞬間從喉管一路燒到胃，皺了皺眉。

「也就隨便走走，反正學校都那樣子……你跟你家人的感情不錯啊？」TJ又啃了口芹菜，發出噁的一聲，將芹菜扔進空啤酒杯中。

「還行吧……久久才見一面，省得相看兩厭。」說起家人，法蘭克忍不住又喝了口調酒。

「那……不是跟我一樣嗎？不對……我家人是愛我的，只是，我總是讓他們……失望。」TJ的聲音越來越輕，沙啞中似乎帶著哽咽一般。

法蘭克伸手拍了拍他，「我母親也對我挺失望的，總覺得我不如我小妹，這沒什麼。」

「那我們還真像……我弟弟……嗯，你知道他吧？」

「知道……這麼說來，我們的確像。」

「呵呵，敬，我偉大的弟弟道格拉斯和法蘭克的妹妹……」

「黛安，偉大的數學家……」黛安的名字就這樣從他口中溜出，法蘭克沒想到自己會這樣輕率，或者說，這樣輕易的提起她，彷彿那些沉重往事都將被烈酒融化，也或許只有這樣的場合，他才敢面對自己的罪惡感。

「……黛安，偉大的數學家！」TJ說完，和法蘭克碰杯，隨即咕嚕喝了一大口，眼神變得更加朦朧。「呼……」他輕輕嘆息，濃烈的酒氣隨之吐出，「好烈。」

「我懷疑，酒保想趕快灌醉我們。」法蘭克靠近TJ小聲地開玩笑。

「可能……那我得先拿回我的信用卡……」TJ半垂著眸，邊說邊又將調酒倒入口中，然後湊向法蘭克，在他耳邊道：「一起……走？」

TJ沙啞的聲音傳入耳中，他吐出的熱氣打在耳朵上，法蘭克瞬間覺得耳朵熱了起來，但他寧願這是方才烈酒所造成的，而非TJ意有所指的邀請造成。

「呃……好。」看著眼前人醉眼朦朧的樣子，法蘭克不禁有些擔心，這間酒吧在大學附近，喜歡惡作劇和胡來的大學生並不少，TJ醉成這樣難保不會成為目標，他只猶豫一瞬間就答應了下來，招呼酒保買單，一起把TJ的帳結了，並拿回TJ寄在櫃檯的信用卡。

TJ接過酒保遞過來的信用卡，搖搖晃晃的拉開西裝外套，嘗試把卡片放進內袋裡，一邊要從吧檯的高腳椅上下來，然而一個踉蹌，他摔進法蘭克懷裡。

法蘭克穩穩地接住他，一手攬住他的肩，將他往酒吧門口帶。

走出酒吧，被微涼的夜風一吹，TJ略找回了一絲神智，然後就聽見法蘭克的聲音傳來──

「你住哪間旅館？我送你回去。」

「唔……」他轉頭看向法蘭克，「你的眼睛真好看，好美的藍……」他後知後覺感受到肩膀傳來的熱度，對於法蘭克沒藉機摟上他的腰覺得新鮮。

「謝謝，所以你的旅館是？」

聽到法蘭克一本正經的道謝，TJ勾起笑容，「我若說……我無處可去，你會收留我嗎？」

「那我得先問問我媽才行，你知道，我是來看她的，但我懷疑她不會讓兩個醉鬼進門。」

聽到法蘭克的話，TJ愣了下，隨即爆笑出聲，邊笑邊將將旅館的名字說出。

法蘭克大概知道那間旅館在哪，他一手摟著將全身重量都放他身上的TJ，一手操作手機設定好路線叫了車。

很快車就來了，他將TJ塞進去後自己也坐了進去，TJ倚著他的肩，咯咯笑個不停，車內狹小的空間很快就充滿了兩人身上的酒味以及TJ的香水味。

「狂歡夜啊？」司機邊打開車窗邊問了一句。

「是啊。」法蘭克答道，心思卻不在與司機的對話上。

TJ聲名狼藉，但他卻不覺得眼前這個滿身頹喪氣息的男人有那麼不堪，他那雙綠眸太純真，裡頭和他一樣裝滿了心碎，即便TJ外表成熟又迷人，但他給人的感覺卻始終像個迷失的孩子，他不禁想起了黛安……他無法丟下他不管。

 

很快車子就抵達了旅館，TJ的神智已經漸漸迷糊，幾乎是被法蘭克半拖著走。

「TJ，房卡在哪？」法蘭克用力晃了晃TJ，試圖喚醒他。

「呃……別晃，這讓我想吐……」

TJ一邊說，一邊伸手進西裝內袋摸索，掏出的卻是信用卡，法蘭克放開他，好讓他專心掏口袋，TJ又伸手摸了摸，掏出的是一張寫著電話號碼的名片，他皺起眉摸索了半天，又掏起西裝褲的口袋，總算找到了房卡，然後遞給了法蘭克。

法蘭克看看對自己這般信任的TJ，輕嘆了口氣，有些認命的接過房卡，TJ的身體很快又黏了過來，他只好再度攬住他的肩，拖著他進了電梯，開了他房間的門，將人往床上一放，準備走人。

可TJ抓住了他的襯衫下襬。

（待續）


End file.
